Surrender
by AylaWilson16
Summary: After years of resisting, Kirsty Cotton finds herself trapped in the Labyrinth once again. And this time, the cenobites are less inclined to let her escape unscathed. Particularly the Hell Priest himself. Dark Kirsty/Pinhead fic. May add another chapter soon.


**Author's Note: Sooo I definitely needed a little break from writing for the same fandom so I thought: why not tackle something different? I've been watching the Hellraiser movies again (one of my favorite horror series) and got the idea of doing a dark Kirsty/ Pinhead one shot. Because I am a delightfully sick puppy :D Enjoy! Also posted on my Tumblr.**

 **Note: Takes place sometime after Hellseeker. I'm aware Pinhead had different Cenobites after Dr. Channard killed them in the second movie but in this, the original gang is all there.**

 **Warnings: Contains elements of noncon and horror, mental and physical torture, knife play, smut, blood, gore, body mutilation (This IS the cenobites we're dealing with). If ANY of this doesn't float your boat just move along :D**

 **######################################################################################################**

Kirsty sprinted further into the Labyrinth, that familiar fear beginning to set in. The wails of the inhuman monstrosity pursuing her, echoed all around her and chilled her right down to the bone. She propelled her body forward, refusing to glance behind her. She didn't have to look. She could practically feel the creature's hot breath against her skin. It's disjointed claws itching to bury into her flesh.

 _This doesn't make any sense! As soon as I got the chance, I threw that damn thing in the river!_ She thought, panicked as she quickly turned down another dark hallway. Hearing the monster clumsily smack against the wall as it failed to make the sharp turn gave her an idea. Kirsty lengthened her strides, ignoring the sharp pain in her side or shortness of breath that burned her lungs. The deeper she ran into the Labyrinth, the louder the screams became. Screams of the tortured. Screams of the pleasured. The steady booming hum of the Leviathan overhead was ever present, practically vibrating the walls all around her.

Turning down another hall, Kirsty heard the creature struggling to close the distance. Its howls growing more and more desperate. She couldn't give up now. Taking another sharp turn, Kirsty refused to slow down. Her legs had started to ache. Sweat was beginning to build along the back of her neck. Thankfully, the sounds of the monster had begun to grow fainter. Not wanting to take any chances, the determined woman took several more turns until she could no longer hear her pursuer. She practically fell into an open doorway and leaned against the wall, panting heavily. She tensed up, both unnerved and relieved when in the distance, she heard the Engineer let out one last howl of disappointment at having lost his prey.

Kirsty pressed her forehead against the bare wall, struggling to regain her breath and make sense of all this. _Why am I back?_

She froze, realization locking her body into place when she heard the sound of chains swinging leisurely behind her. The single chime of a bell.

"No..." she said softly.

"Oh yes...even after all this time, you couldn't stay away," replied that hauntingly familiar voice. Kirsty quickly spun around, her very soul quaking at the sight before her.

* * *

The ominous leader of the Cenobites stood about twenty feet away, flanked by his equally terrifying and grotesque companions. The pins jutting elegantly out of his pale head glinted from an unknown light source and his dark eyes regarded Kirsty with smug satisfaction.

She pressed her back against the wall and shook her head vehemently.

"No! It can't be...why am I here?" she questioned, warily watching the other Cenobites as they began to inch towards her, through the swinging chains. The female Cenobite, Deepthroat, gazed at her hungrily, her hand brandishing a curved blade. The oily obese Cenobite, called Butterball, slide his tongue lecherously over his crudely sharpened teeth. The third ,Chatterer, clicked his teeth together excitedly. Pinhead, however, remained still and very much composed.

"You disappoint me. You know very well why you're here, child. There is no use feigning ignorance." he replied in an even yet scornful tone.

"The box called to you. So sweet of you to return to us." Deepthroat added in a raspy, vibrating voice, running a finger along the blade.

"No I didn't _open_ it! I-I haven't even _seen_ the damn thing since-"

"Since what?" The Cenobite leader inquired, calmly cutting her off. He took a slow calculated step towards her. "Since you delivered the delectable souls of your _dearly_ departed husband and all those who wronged you? You opened the door years ago. And it can never be closed."

Kirsty jumped when she stepped in something wet. Looking down, she was horrified to see blood seeping from under the wall she was leaning against. She shuddered in revulsion as she felt the thick red blood wash over her bare feet as it flooded the floor in a crimson wave. Suddenly as though the volume was turned up, she could hear screams echoing all around her. Through the medley of wails, she could vaguely make out the voice of her traitorous husband. Calling out to her in agony. Begging her for forgiveness. Bringing her hands up to cover her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, Kirsty attempted to shut them out. Shut everything out.

"Do you hear them ,Kirsty? Their _exquisite_ pain? Their unrelenting _pleasure_? The torment that _you_ condemned them to. The torment you, yourself, will experience." His disimpassioned voice, despite the screams, could be heard clearly as though he were speaking directly in her head. His threat both terrified and angered her. Mercifully, the screams stopped and Kirsty opened her eyes to see the blood had also disappeared.

Kirsty narrowed her eyes and straightened up, " _No_! I held up _my_ end of the bargain. I shouldn't be here. But you went back on your word and dragged me _back_."

"We did not. You came at your own volition. It seems you are just as _eager_ to play as we are."The Hell Priest replied with subtle relish in his voice.

Kirsty froze, taken aback by his words. Shaking her head, "No...no you're _lying_. I want _nothing_ to do with this."

"And yet here you are. You can lie to yourself, child, but you cannot lie to us. Though it is buried deep, the enticing _stench_ of your desire is unmistakable."

Kirsty felt her stomach churn with writhing tendrils of dread, the wheels in her head desperately turning ,struggling to come up with a plan. She needed to get out. After all this time fighting, she couldn't let it end this way!

"Wait! What if I make you another deal?" she asked frantically, bringing her arms up, hoping to pause the approaching cenobites. Truthfully she was unsure of what she could possibly offer them besides more souls. But at that point she was willing to say anything.

"No more deals, Kirsty. No more bargains. Our little games were amusing at first, but now we hunger for something much _sweeter_ ," Pinhead replied coolly, slowly taking another step forward.

"You have been teasing us for far too long, Kirsty," Deepthroat stated sinfully, raising her curved blade a little higher as she slithered closer. Even in the low light of the room, Kirsty could see the horrible sight of the female Cenobite's torn throat, held grotesquely open by wires like some macabre display.

Quickly, Kirsty turned to flee only to find the doorway had disappeared. Just a bare, gray wall remained in it's place. Trapping her here with these _things_. She let out a frustrated cry, slamming her fist to the wall. She quickly turned around to face her tormentors. Her eyes desperately looking around for any possible chance of escape or means to defend herself. But there was nothing but swinging rusted chains and four bare walls.

"Nowhere to run, child." The leader practically purred.

"Nowhere to hide," the female Cenobite added. Her and the other two Cenobites drifted closer. They were now a mere ten feet away.

Kirsty pressed her back against the wall, her body shaking with both dread and dismay. This was it. This was how she would meet her end.

In one last act of desperation, she raised her hands, balled into tight fists, ready to fight. Her brown eyes narrowed with outright defiance. Her heart pounding frantically with fear and adrenaline. Deepthroat's purple lips curled into a malicious smile. Chatterer clicked his teeth rapidly and the bloated Butterball gurgled what must has once been a gleeful laugh. The large gash in his vast stomach, leaking blood and vile pus.

Suddenly a hooked chain sprung forward from a dark corner and attached to the wall next to Kirsty, effectively separating her from the trio of looming Cenobites.

"No...I want to taste her suffering _alone_ ," Pinhead declared in a calm yet authoritative tone. He remained several feet behind the others, yet his frightening presence still seemed to tower over them. Kirsty's brows furrowed together in confusion, but she felt anything but relief.

Deepthroat turned to him with a slight scowl, clearly displeased by his declaration. "You intend to keep her all to yourself?" she inquired, though it resonated as more of a bitter statement rather than a question.

Pinhead took another deliberate step, his ebony eyes fixated on Kirsty. "For now. Find amusement elsewhere."

The Cenobites did not move from their spot at first, Deepthroat's gaze shifting from Kirsty to her leader, the hand with the dagger still raised. As though debating if the woman was worth going against orders and suffering the consequences. After a tense pause, the female Cenobite finally lowered her arm, turning her head to the side to regard her commander.

"Will you allow us a turn once you are _finished_?" She questioned, her voice having an underlying sharp edge to it. Dreading his answer, Kirsty felt her heart pounding violently. Her nervous body language did not escape Pinhead's notice and Kirsty could almost swear she saw a ghost of a smile touch his lips.

"Perhaps. Now go." He replied bluntly, not sparing his troops a single glance. Kirsty watched as one by one, the other Cenobites moved towards the walls, melting through the shadows and leaving her all alone. With _him._

She struggled to refrain from shaking as she gazed at the remaining Cenobite. Still keeping her hands up, she jumped with the chain was ripped out of the wall and disappeared.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes slightly as he took another deliberately slow step towards her. There was no need to rush. He had all the time in the world now. Eternity even.

"Time to _play_." He announced, unable to hide the gratification in his voice.

Kirsty shook her head, unwilling to believe this was actually happening. "Just _stay the hell_ away from me!" she growled, taking a step to the side, fists still raised.

"I always have admired your spirit. I _do_ wonder how long your resolve will last when I _tear you apart_." He pondered aloud, stopping a few feet in front of her. Kirsty remained silent, despair and fear gripping her tightly. She wanted nothing more than to run. But there was nowhere for her to go. After all these years fighting this fate, she was trapped. She couldn't save herself this time. Perhaps this was her punishment after all.

Pinhead seemed to sense her growing trepidation and broke the silence, "I think it's time we made you a little less _comfortable_."

He raised his hand and with a slight flick of his fingers, chains burst through the walls behind Kirsty, startling her. Before she could even react, they wrapped around each of her wrists and ankles, yanking her back harshly against the wall. She struggled to get free, but the more she fought, the more they tightened. The chains pinched her skin painfully, but she knew this was only the beginning of her torture. They roughly pulled her arms over her head and spread her legs wide. Her body was now forming a large X and Kirsty was now completely at his mercy.

She felt a flicker of animosity course through her. Like an animal caught in a cage, she lashed out with all the venom she could muster. " _Fuck_ you, you _bastard_! Let me _go_!"

He chuckled quietly, clearly unfazed by her outburst and took another step forward. "Oh I'll enjoy making you _bleed_. And I'll enjoy making you _enjoy_ _it_."

Kristy let out a cry of frustration as she continued to fight against her bindings, barely able to do more than shift her torso and hips. For a moment, Pinhead quietly observed with sick fascination. His ritualistically scarred face remaining indifferent. Eventually Kirsty finally tired and ceased her actions, left panting and chest heaving. Her eyes regard the Cenobite leader warily, anxious for what he'll do next.

Pinhead allowed his black eyes to look her over. Not quite in a lecherous manner though there was an obvious hunger in his gaze. But rather like an artist, staring at a blank canvas, wondering what image to create. After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes returned to her face.

"Let's _peel_ back the layers, shall we?" he declared with another subtle wave of his partially gloved fingers.

Kirsty screamed as several pairs of hands violently burst through the wall around her and immediately began tearing her clothes to shreds. They resembled the deformed horrid feet of a chicken except larger and gray with long black talons. Kirsty cried out in terror as they clawed with wild abandon, often tearing painfully through skin as well as the thin fabric of her blouse and pants. She tried in vain to shift away from them but it was no use. Within seconds, what was left of her clothes hung off of her in tattered slivers. The only articles left intact were her bra and panties. As the hands withdrew back into the walls, Kirsty was left shaken as she struggled to ignore the sting of the shallow cuts they left behind. She could feel sparse beads of blood trickle slowly down her skin. Disturbed and mortified, Kirsty averted her eyes, fighting back tears.

Pinhead looked on with slight amusement at her inability to meet his gaze in her state of undress. Reaching down, he removes one of his blades from the rope crudely attached to his waist. It was long and thin with a serrated hook at the end. Kirsty shuddered at the sight of it, biting her lip hard to hold back the whimpers as he approached her, finally closing the distance. Only mere inches separating them. The smell of decay and blood flooded her nostrils as well as a surprisingly subtle scent of vanilla.

Standing in front of her, he raises the blade, lightly running it down her jaw and neck. Kirsty remained still, knowing if she moved even an inch, the blade would pierce her skin.

Pinhead cocked his head slightly, observing her with half lidded eyes, as he languidly trailed the blade over her collarbones.

"There is no need for such dispensable emotions like shame and humility here..." he mused as he slide the blade down between her breasts, hooking the curved edge into the thin strip of her bra.

"It is only _flesh_." he purred, digging the blade deep into her skin and ripping it down, effectively slicing the feeble fabric in two and earning a pained yell from Kirsty. As she stared down, horrified at the gash between her breasts, he effortlessly cut through the straps on her shoulders. As blood flowed freely down her stomach, the remains of the white laced bra fell to the floor.

Feeling the air hit her now bare breasts, brought Kirsty out of her stupor and she screamed angrily, once more struggling to get free. Pinhead watched her at first with a bored expression, stoic and unmoved by her grievance. After a brief moment to let her flail, he waved his fingers and another clawed hand erupted from the wall above Kirsty's head. It tangled it's bony talons tightly into her long brown curls, pulling her head back harshly, and Kirsty was finally stilled.

"Stop your thrashing, child. Did you really _think_ you could elude us for the rest of your _miserable_ life?" Pinhead challenged, pressing his blade elegantly to his fingertips.

"That was the _plan_ ," she retorted bitterly, glaring at him with raw hatred.

There was the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth and Pinhead scoffed, "How _arrogant_. You _still_ cling to the delusion that you do not desire this. Still playing the innocent, even after everything you've _done_."

Kirsty gritted her teeth, "I already _told_ you, it was a _mistake_!"

"A mistake you've made _three_ times? Is that what you expect me to believe? Do you take me for a _fool_?" He questioned in a dangerous tone, his face emotionless with the exception of his cruel bottomless eyes.

"Yes." Kirsty replied coldly, narrowing her eyes. The claw kept her head back against the wall with an iron grip, but she was still able to lift her chin spitefully.

Pinhead leaned in slightly, pressing the serrated curved edge of the blade to her lips.

"I am very tempted to gag you, but I have waited _far_ too long to hear your screams. But lie to me again, child, and I will remove your _tongue."_ He uttered menacingly, digging his blade in and slicing a thin cut into her lips. Kirsty winced, the taste of copper already slipping into her mouth.

She was silent, her defiant gaze wavering only for a split second. Inwardly her resolve was starting to dissipate. He was trying to deceive her. She didn't want this. _Right?_ But deep down even she couldn't deny there was always something that drew her back. To the box. To _him_. Maybe it was simply a morbid curiosity. To find out what Frank had endured all those years ago. To see what the Cenobites truly offered. Or maybe it was somethingmore.

Pinhead studied her intently, his reserved face hiding any emotion. It was as though he could read every conflicting thought in her mind. That brief second of doubt on her face echoed volumes of knowledge. He raised the blade, tracing it carefully along her cheekbone.

Kirsty braced herself, anticipating another cut. "How can you do this? You were _human_ once. How can you _enjoy_ this?" she asked softly, searching the Cenobite's features for any small semblance of compassion.

"How can you not? I can sense the temptation festering within you, held back only by your fear and unwillingness to admit it. Why not allow your callow, starved body to experience all manner of sensations? To cast out all notions of your _primitive_ Earthly limits? All that I offer that would satisfy your wretched hunger and more. Much _much_ more..."

At this, Pinhead dragged the blade over the tops her breasts, the cold metal touching her skin sent shivers down her spine. His ebony eyes locked on hers, his face ever composed and regal.

"And I intend to sate that hunger. Both yours _and_ mine," He finished simply, pressing the pointed hook harder to her breast. Kirsty inhaled sharply when he proceeded to slowly slice across her chest, following the curves. Not nearly as deep as before, but enough to create little red slivers. She remained silent, taking in what he said with reluctance.

Pinhead noted her silence with a faint smug smile and he allowed the blade to drift even lower to circle deliberately around her areolas. To Kirsty's abashment, her nipples had hardened and she pressed her lips tightly together to muffle her whimpers whenever the sharp point brushed against the delicate skin .

The lead Cenobite chuckled softly, bringing the blade back up to her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "There is no cause to keep those delicious sounds from me, child. You are not the first one I have enlightened and you most certainly _will not_ be the last. Before long, I will have you _begging_ for more _._ " he promised darkly. Kirsty said nothing, but the fire in her eyes suggested she was far from compliant.

Pinhead's eyes crinkled slightly at the sides, clearly entertained by her conflicting notions. He brought his other hand up and pressed his thumb against the gash between her breasts. "But first, you must _suffer_."

With that he applied pressure to her wound, causing Kirsty to finally break her silence with an agonized cry. Unable to even turn her head, she still desperately tried to squirm away from his invading hand. But the Cenobite was unperturbed, only digging in deeper, and slipping his thumb under the edges of the wound. His nail, piercing the flesh further underneath as he slowly did the same around the entirety of the lesion. His aggravation of the deep abrasion caused more blood to well up and descend down her twitching torso. Kirsty's screams grew shriller and a wave of nausea washed over her when she saw his thumb moving underneath her skin. After what seemed like an eternity, Pinhead withdrew his hand to bring it up to her tear stained face. Running his blood covered thumb along her cheeks in a strangely gentle gesture.

"You...bastard..." Kirsty practically whispered in a soft, shaky voice.

Pinhead tsked, touching her split lip and pulling it down slightly. "It is unavoidable. The necessity of suffering to earn the experience of sensations."

She glared up at him and gnashed her teeth together, attempting to bite his thumb. His lips curled subtly at the corners and his hand drifted lower to suddenly grip her throat. He leaned in, his eyes narrowed in mirth as his fingers clenched tighter. Kirsty gasped, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. As she struggled to breathe, she could feel the threatening edge of the blade being dragged down her side.

Pinhead squeezed even harder, watching her struggle with a relaxed yet intrigued expression. Kirsty balled her hands into fists so tightly, she could feel her nails bite through the skin. Every muscle in her body was tense, pumping with adrenaline as the fight or flight instinct took over. Her lungs burned and only strangled gasps were able to leave her throat. As her vision, began to darken, a strange euphoria began to wash over her. As though Death himself had taken pity on her.

It was then she felt the hard flat side of the blade being pressed solidly between her legs, separated by the only shred of clothing she had left. It was slowly dragged up, not cutting the tender skin, but enough to cause friction. Against her will, Kirsty felt a familiar warmth curl at the contact. If at all possible, her eyes widened even further at the conflicting sensations bombarding her body.

Finally, Pinhead relinquished his grip and a flood of air rushed back into her lungs. She gasped, choked and sputtered, unable to focus on anything else, other than the fact that she was alive. He stood before her, once more idily sliding his fingers over the knife stained with blood.

"Your supple body must be conditioned to endure _all_ manner of splendid tortures."

Kirsty, finally regaining her breath, shook her head. "No please...I don't wan-I...can't take the pain."

Pinhead chuckles softly, calmly pressing his blade between her legs once more, allowing it to rub teasingly against her through the thin white fabric. "And the pleasure?" He inquired smugly, black eyes boring down at her, dissecting her every thought.

Kirsty said nothing but dropped her gaze, her face aflame with humiliation and arousal.

Pinhead continued, not bothering to halt his ministrations with the blade below, his gaze never once leaving hers, "Pain is the gateway to unimaginative pleasures. Here, one cannot exist without the other. Agony evolves the body like the chrysalis to a butterfly. Soon, you will not be able to differentiate one from the other. They will mold into one glorious fusion of euphoric experience."

Kirsty gritted her teeth, struggling not to move her hips into the blade's cold metal touch. She could feel her arousal spreading through her loins like wild fire. The delicious tension building and building. She bit back a whine when Pinhead suddenly withdrew the blade to quickly slice through the sides of her panties. The shredded lace slid down to the floor and she stiffened when she felt the cold air hit her lips. Kirsty never felt so exposed and vulnerable before and couldn't stop her now naked body from trembling.

"The body's limits extend _far_ beyond your comprehension. Allow me to show you."

With that, he gracefully raised his hand procuring something that Kirsty could barely make out in the dim light. It appeared to be a long thin, silver chain bunched up in his palm. Kirsty tensed up when she noticed two small items that horrifically resembled bear traps attached to the chain. The jagged metal teeth glinting threateningly. Attached to the other end, looked like a small clip of some sort.

Pinhead's ebony eyes once more crinkle at the sides as the chain floats out of his hand and straightens itself out. Kirsty whimpered when she noticed the delicate chain had formed a large Y shape. She shook her head, thoroughly terrified at what was to come.

"No...please no. I _can't_!"

Pinhead, once more unmoved by her desperate pleas, twitched his fingers and the chain floated closer to Kirsty's trembling flesh. "Endure the pain. Receive the pleasure."

With that the metal teeth shot forward and sank into Kirsty's nipples, biting deep into the sensitive skin. An unearthly screech of anguish is ripped from her lips, the only way she can combat it is by squeezing her already bloody hands tighter. As she writhed in her chains, tears streaming down her face, Kirsty felt something touch her between her legs. Horrified, she looked down to see the silver clamp, close solidly around her clit. Tight enough where it was just on the verge of being uncomfortable. The thin delicate chain connecting this newest instrument of torture, lay against her blood soaked stomach.

Kirsty continued to shriek in excruciating pain, the blood pouring down her body in thick rivulets. It felt as though her breasts were about to be ripped from her body. Pinhead looked on with keen interest. Scrutinizing her every reaction.

"Take the pain, child. Feel how it heightens your very senses. Awakens the nerves." he commands in an authoritative tone. Kirsty continued to sob, her marred body writhing with agony. But even through her distress, she couldn't fight the twinge of desire that she felt between her legs. The metal clamp around her clit, pressing against her with even the tiniest movement.

"You suffer beautifully. I think a reward is in order." Pinhead observed, elegantly gesturing to the metal clamp below. Kirsty let out a surprised moan when she felt the silver clamp began vibrating against her. Since her body was already so tense with the heightened nerves from the torture, it wasn't long before she was mewling with wanton need. While the pain was very much still there, it was as though it added to the sensation.

"Oh _very_ good. Your mewls of lust are almost as delectable as your screams of torment." Pinhead mused, the corners of his mouth curling slightly. Kirsty licked her split lips and looked at him with half lidded eyes. This was crazy. How could her body react this way?

Pinhead stepped in close once more, and slowly began to cut into her inner thighs with his blade. Kirsty hissed at first, but then it melded into another throaty moan. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the waves of desire from coursing through her. It wasn't long before her body crashed with excruciating pleasure, curling her toes and rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Oh god..." she pants, her wounded chest heaving, a thin layer of sweat and blood mixing onto her flushed skin.

Pinhead gives her a small knowing smirk as he drags the knife across her thigh once more, cutting into the skin. "God has nothing to do with this. There is only me." He waves his hand and the metal clamp increases its vibrations.

Kirsty closed her eyes as her body was wracked with all manner of sensations, all battling for dominance. It was as though her hypersensitive flesh was covered with thousands of tiny razors coated with ecstasy. Pinhead calmly trailed the hook of his weapon up the thin chain, causing tension and lightly pulling on the metal clamps on her nipples. She gasped at the surge of pain, as he regained her rapt attention.

Pinhead placed the point of the hook on her chin, his face now serious with a hint of satisfaction, "Never forget this, Kirsty. This was but a mere _taste_ of what I can give you. We are _far_ from finished."

As her brows furrow together in confusion, he takes a slow step backwards and flicks his hand. Right as her body was about to be enveloped by ecstasy yet again, hooks shot out of the darkness and buried into her torso, under each of her ribs. Her screams of pleasure quickly contorted into shrieks of torment as the hooks ripped her body apart, showering the floor with her blood and internal organs.

Kirsty shot up, almost falling off the couch, her mouth still open with a terrified wail. Panicked, she runs her hands over her skin, checking herself for fatal injuries. There was nothing. No wounds. No blood. Her flesh was unblemished. Her work clothes were still intact. She was back in her comfortable yet impersonal apartment. Kirsty let out a long sigh of relief.

 _It wasn't real. None of it was real. Just a terrible nightmare._

Shakily, she runs a hand through her hair, struggling to calm herself down when she glances to the side and freezes.

There on the table, which had once only held a couple of books and papers from work, sat the puzzle box. As though it had always been there. Glowing and beckoning her once again.

 **Author's Notes: I had originally planned on this being just a one shot, but I've been recently inspired to add more :) I also live on reviews so PLEASE leave one if you enjoyed it (or didn't. I could always learn from critiques as well)**


End file.
